A Vampyre and his Slayer
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: Cherry Day has been fighting vampyres since she was two, when her family was killed by a vamp. She absolutely hates them, but when the new guy at school says her father is alive and a vampyre, Cherry's world gets turned completely upside down.
1. Prologue

**Hey peoples! Okay, so here's the deal, I came up with this story thinking I would publish it as a book. Unfortunately I found out that I might have to get permission to use Romeo and Juliet quotes. So, instead of going through the drama and work of doing that, you guys get another story by me! Here you go!**

Prologue

"This isn't happening, " I kept telling myself, though it didn't do any good. It was already done. Now, I'm an outcast everywhere. Not only that, but if I didn't go with him, the world would probably end.

He held out a hand for me to shake. I hesitated and he sighed. "Have I done anything to make you distrust me since we met?" he asked.

"No, but I can't just leave my mom."

"She'll be fine." I was doubtful. My mom was such a delicate woman. But he sensed another problem. "You don't have a life here anymore. You belong with us; you always have. Now, please come."

He had a point. As long as my mom had the landlord, Sebastian, looking after her, she would be fine. If my friends found out exactly who I was, they would surely kill me. I took his hand and used it to hoist myself up. Then, I gave it one hard shake.


	2. Chapter 1

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 1

Cherry P.O.V.

You're probably wondering "What the hell was that?" Don't worry. You'll understand in time. First, you need a brief history. My name is Cherry, though my friends sometimes call me Cher. I'm fifteen and I'm a vampire slayer. I didn't always want vampyres to be dead; heck, I didn't even know they existed until one killed the people dearest to me. I had been put in a corner to hide when I was two. The vampire had drained everyone else and was heading for my mother. That pissed me off. So, I walked over to it, said, "Nobody. Hurts. My. Mama.", and punched it.

After that the parasite was long gone and we were moving. We had a few more attacks and each time I came out on top. When I was eight, we moved to Cloudsville, a leech infested hell hole. We moved there so I could learn to be a slayer. I learned that day that only a chosen few have the strength, agility, speed, and skill to. And that the vampyres try to kill those few when they are young and don't know of their fate. I was among those few. Lucky me.

So, four years later, I graduated from training and now I've been a full-fledged slayer for about three years. Everyone says I'm the best, but I could be better; I know I could. My friends are also slayers. Together we are the most feared slayers in the world. There's Nellie, or N, her sister was killed by a vamp. Cameron, or Stone, saw his father and brother being sucked dry. And Alex, or Bear, had everyone her was close to or loved killed.

We all were misfits at school but we all had the scars, physically, mentally, and emotionally, to remind us of the blood-sucking bastards who ruined our lives. But we were happy with our job and each other.

Then _he _came.

On this fateful day, I found out my destiny…and my father. It started at lunch, when I first saw him. It had started out like a normal day. Same boring classes and normal conversation with my friends.

"So the Snake said he has a huge announcement for us after school. What do you think it is?' said N. The Snake is our boss. I mean _the _boss. The big cheese.

Stone said, "No idea."

"Maybe it's for the fifty suckers I bagged that one night. You want to hear the story?" said Bear.

"No!" we all practically shouted. We had heard that story so many times we could recite it with him.

Stone said, "On to more important situations; I think there is a vamp in the school, maybe two."

"Who?" I asked, biting into an apple.

"The new kid. I don't know about the other one but that new kid definitely looks shady."

"Yo Bear," I said. He looked up from his sulking. "Anything on the new guy?"

"Yah. He's over there. That's it." He pointed over to the door. I looked past Nellie's head to see him. First rule of surveillance, be like a ninja. The person shouldn't know you're even there.

He was a nice looking guy, but then again most vampyres are. Dark brown hair, square jaw, pale, flawless skin, and tall. He had on a black T-shirt, jeans with holes in the knees, black tennis shoes with dark blue laces, and sunglasses. For accessories, he had a studded leather bracelet on each wrist.

I kept an eyes on him while Nellie said, "What do you mean that's it? Doesn't he have any school records, transfer papers, anything?"

"Nope. Nothing. Not even a name."

"Damn!"

Then, the weirdest thing happened. He looked up at met my gaze with a surprised look. I wanted to look away but something kept me looking. It almost felt like I was being pulled toward him and I was beginning to feel restless because I couldn't touch him. "Guys, I'll be right back." I said without looking away and I went over to him. He was even more handsome up close. "Hi." I said.

"Hey. Do you need something?" he asked in a tenor voice.

"No. I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me. And my friends. With us." Damn, I sounded like an idiot.

He smiled. "Sure. What's your name?"

"Cherry Day."

"Pretty. I'm Zack, no last name."

We arrived at the table right as he said his name so I said, "Okay. Uh, this is Nellie, Cameron, and Alex." I pointed to each one of my friends as I said their names.

He just leaned forward and asked me random questions like my favorite color, my family, and my favorite band. N cut in and asked, "So Zack, what's with the glasses?"

He tensed a little but smiled easily. "The light irritates my eyes." I glanced over at Stone and we shared a suspicious look. For the rest of the lunch, we chatted casually, but the more we learned about Zack, the more suspicious and tense we got. The bell rang and when I went to my locker, he followed.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

He leaned on the locker next to mine. "Yah, do you know were C-12 is?"

"Uh huh. That's my next class."

"That's a relief. At least I'll know someone." We started walking to the next class in silence. It wasn't awkward at all; it was comfortable and as easy as breathing.


	3. Chapter 2

Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 2

Zack

Zack was confused. He was sent to this school to find Alcheron's daughter and when he does, he's struck by her beauty. Sure, he was prepared for her to be pretty, Alcheron prepared him for that with pictures and such, but she was beyond _any _expectations. As they walked to class, Zack kept sneaking glances at her. She was looking at the ground but he felt that she was still very aware of him. Her black hair managed to shimmer and shine, her skin was pale like his, and she only came up to the middle of his upper arm. Her lips were plump and pink, her bottom lip was bigger than the top one, her eyes were a lovely purple with light gray flecks, and she was very curvy for her age.

As per usual for a typical guy, he checked out her ass. She had a very…_very _nice ass. She caught him looking at it and blushed a deep red.

Wait, blushing? Alcheron said nothing about blushing. That would require her to be alive, to be human. Ah, crap. This is going to get interesting.

Cherry

Oh crap! He's totally checking me out! If my friends were watching, they would be chewing me out. I'm in some seriously deep shit.

Mercily, we arrived in class. Mr. Monroe was already teaching and when we walked in, he stopped and zeroed in on us. "Miss Day. Why are you late and who is this?"

"This is Zack. He's new so I was helping him."

This thawed him out a bit. "Alright, take your seats and pay close attention." He kept talking as we took some seats in the back. "We are doing our monologues this week. As you know, I made you all memorize one for the past few weeks. Now, you will be presenting."

"Damn! I didn't do it!" I whispered.

"Miss Day, so nice of you to volunteer to go first."

Of course. "Uh, right." I hesitantly got up to the front of the class, trying to think of some excuse. No luck. "Well, I was going to do the balcony scene with Romeo and Juliet, but I don't have a Romeo."

Zack raised his hand and said, "I'll do it. I was Romeo back in my old school." Of course he was. Damn! He came to stand with me. Mr. Monroe said "Action!" and Zack started.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief.

That thou her maid art far more fair than she.

Be not her maid, since she is envious.

Her vestal livery is but sick and green,

And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.

It is my lady; O, it is love!

O that she knew she were!

She speaks, yet she says nothing.

What of that?"

Mr. Monroe interrupted to say, "Can we skip to the cheek part and keep going from there? Not enough time to go through Romeo's thoughts." Zack nodded and continued where the teacher said.

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!"

Finally, I said, "Ay me!" Then Zack said, "She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel!

For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven.

Unto the white-upturned and wond'ring eyes

Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him

When he bestrides the lazy-pacing of the clouds

And sails upon the bosom of the air."

For the famous next lines, I felt like I was really being tormented by what Zack was. He might be an enemy and yet I kinda…sorta…in an indirect way…possibly liked him.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name!

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

And the class went on. I think we were a fabulous Romeo and Juliet. Not that I loved him or anything, but I think we were good at acting. I was going to go on after Zack revealed Romeo to Juliet, but Mr. Monroe interrupted again. "As much as I would love to hear you go on, other people need to present their monologues. Please sit." We went back to our desks and Lily, the lead cheerleader, went up next. She had to constantly look in the drama book.

"She sucks." Zack whispered to me. I had to hold my breath and still had little success in not laughing. Class went on and Zack had little comments to make about each one. When the school day ended, Mr. Monroe called us over. _Aw crap. This cannot be good. _I thought.

He looked up from his papers and said, "Now how stupid do you think I am?"

"Huh?"

"You can't tell me that you really expect me to believe that you were just helping him to class."

"But I was!"

"Nonsense! You were probably just in a car or something showing signs of affection. Now, about notifying your parents-"

"We weren't doing anything! I swear, I was just helping him get to class because he asked me to. I'm not the kind of girl who makes out with random guys."

He leaned forward on his desk. "Really? Because your record doesn't really help you. Let's take a look, shall we?" He took a huge folder out of his desk and started flipping through the pages. "Let's see. Setting a school building on fire, fights almost daily, attempt at murder, having a gang run ramped through the school, and crashing my car."

"That was never proven. But you know that is really insulting that you think I would do that. Making out with random guys is not me." Ah, the fun of having two lives that clash.

Zack finally spoke up. "I can verify her story is true."

This made the teacher smile. "Really? How?"

"We don't have cars."

His smile faded and he shooed us away in defeat. When we were in the parking lot I said, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem." He walked with me to Nellie's car. When I was in, I rolled down the window and said, "See ya."

"Wait, can I come over to your house tonight?"

"Why?" I barely knew this guy and already he was trying to put a move on me.

"So you can tutor me. I don't want to be the stupid one in class."

"Not today," said Nellie, "We have that _thing _to do." She looked at me and told me to play along with her eyes.

"Yah, that thing."

"Oh, well some other time." He waved and walked over to a black Honda. Through the tint, I saw a blond looking at me with an unreadable expression. As Nellie drove away, I kept an eye on her from the rearview mirror. Her unreadable expression changed into pure hatred and jealousy and she snarled at me. Exposing her fangs.

"Bear's looking for any information on your Zacky tonight." Said Nellie, taking my attention away from Ms. Vamp.

"He not my Zack!" I protested.

"Whatever. Stone's doing undercover work on a coven of vamps and we're getting strays." I groaned. We _always _went after strays. They were so easy it wasn't fun anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 2

Zack P.O.V.

"Who was your new friend?" asked Lindsay as Zack got in the car.

"It's her. Follow the car but don't let them see you or me."

She started driving and asked, "If that's her then why isn't she coming with us?"

"Because I didn't tell her yet. It's not something you can just drop on someone without them knowing you."

"You two seemed to be having a good time together." she commented quietly. He looked over to see her looking extremely pissed and jealous.

"You're jealous?" he said.

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"Why would I be jealous of a stupid, insignificant human girl?"

"I don't know you tell me." She was quiet but Zack could practically feel anger radiating off of her. "Lindsay, I'm not going after her. I love you. The only reason I'm even talking to her is because I need to take her to Alcheron."

She seemed to thaw out a bit. "You night need to tell _her _that. The girl's totally head over heels in love with you, but something's holding her back. Does she have a job, a boyfriend, anything?"

"I don't know. Something is making it impossible for me to find out anything about her."

"I've never met anyone that could withstand your gift."

This girl was definitely interesting. But on to more important matters: was Lindsay right? Did Cherry like him? Did he like her? No, of course not. He was in love with Lindsay; he was the one that made Lindsay immortal. Besides that, Cherry was totally out of his league. Her father was the highest lord and ruler of his people, loved and feared by many. This is so...ug!

"Hell!" Lindsay slammed on the brakes.

"What happened?"

"The girl and her friend are being attacked by some rogues." She pointed out the windshield. Zack saw Cherry and Nellie were being herded against a wall by ten vampyres. The girls looked defenseless at first. A vampyre threw a punch toward Cherry and she ducked. Then she smiled and started fighting hem. She was amazing. A blur was practically all you could see! Soon, they had staked all ten vampyres. Zack and Lindsay were just staring at them in amazement.

"N, either we're getting too good or they are way too weak. It's not even fun anymore! said Cherry. They laughed.

Nellie nudged Cherry. "So, you wanna head out for dinner and go get that coven Cameron found?"

"Nah, I'm gonna check in with Snake and head home. I have a mountain of homework to do."

"Don't you mean you have a cat that wants some bonding time?"

"You're just jealous that you don't have a loving cat that can listen to your sob stories."

"Loving cat? Your cat's a demon! Last time I went to your house for a sleepover, the thing attacked me in my sleep!" Nellie scoffed. Cherry just rolled her eyes and walked down the street while Nellie went to Sonic. Zack got out of the car and started following Cherry.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 4

Cherry P.O.V.

I felt stalked. You know that feeling you get that someone is following you? Well that's what I was feeling all the way to headquarters. But every time I looked back, no one was there. _Maybe I'm getting paranoid _I thought. Thankfully, I got to headquarters quickly. This had to be the best headquarters in all of recorded history. There was a bar with assorted non alcoholic drinks, a pool table, a couch, chairs, a radio with a bunch of mixes, a dance floor with a stage for those who have a band, and stairs to go upstairs into the more serious rooms. This place used to be a club in the '90's but it got abandoned. We cleaned it up a bit and changed it into the awesomeness it is today.

A few people said hi to me as I went upstairs. Snake's office was at the very end of a huge hallway. There were workout rooms, rooms where people slept until they could get their own place, strategy rooms, computer rooms, a library, weapon rooms, etc. You get the idea. And at the very end of this hallway, there were two doors. One lead to Snake's room and the other lead to his office. I went to his office and found him typing away at his computer. He looked up and said, "Cherry. To what do I owe this visit?"

I sat down, took out my stake, and used one of his knives to sharpen it. "Just came back from patrolling with N. I thought you might find it interesting that the vampyres are banding together."

He froze. "You two are supposed to destroy loners, not attack covens."

"We didn't. The loners are banding together and attacking us at random. They mostly seem centered around me."

"Hm. Well it is possible. You are the best slayer in the state."

"Still, thought you might want to know."

"Thank you. Make sure you don't do anything rash, go anywhere without your stake, and try not to be alone. Maybe have one of your team members walk you home."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. Babysitters."

He looked at me sternly. "If they are going after you, then you should use caution like that. No matter how good you are, you still can't handle that many vampyres at once."

I stood up and started to leave. "Thank you for your concern but I can handle myself." I told him as I left. He didn't know who he was talking to. I'm _the_ Wolf. I don't need his help. As soon as I stepped outside, I felt that stalked feeling again. I kept my stake out and proceeded with caution on my way home. My mom was waiting up for me. "How was it today?" she asked as I closed the door.

"Pretty good. Bagged some rogues, found a new vamp at school." That may or may not like me.

"So pretty much the norm."

"Ya. I'm going upstairs. Luna probably misses me."

"Don't you want dinner?" She pointed to the pot on the stove. "I made spaghetti."

If vampyres didn't kill me, my mom's cooking would. "No thanks. I have too much to do. Cat bonding, homework, and stuff. Love you!" I scampered up the stairs, shut the door, and locked it. My cat, Luna, slinked over to me. "Hey, girl." I said scratching her ears. She meowed and started purring like an engine. I picked her up and went out on my balcony. "At least I have you to talk to pretty girl. So here's the deal: there's this new guy at school who is a vampyre." She hissed at the word. "I know and it gets worse. I kinda like him. I mean _like_ like and if Nellie, Cameron, and/or Alex found out, they would tell Snake. You remember what happened to the last vamp lover."

I sighed, put my elbow on the railing, and leaned my cheek on my hand. "I've gotten myself into a pretty deep shit now. _And _he has a girlfriend!" Luna meowed. We stood there just looking at the moon. I tried to think of a solution but my mind kept drifting to the first time I found Luna. It was a clear night with a full moon. Since mythical creatures love the full moon, I was working late. I saw her being mauled by a werewolf, so I saved her. The poor thing was half starved and wounded severely. I took her in, nursed her wounds, fed her, and named her Luna.

A voice made me jump. "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Zack came into view below my balcony.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest upon my council?" I said, deciding to play along.

He started climbing the tree to the right of me. "It's me, Zack. I need to talk to you. May I come in?"

"Um sure?" _And if you try anything, you'll be dust on my floor in a second. _He jumped on the balcony and went in my room. I followed and sat on my bed. "So?"

"Okay, you have to promise not to try and kill me."

I didn't like where this was going but "Okay."

He took a deep breath and said those fatal words. "You're half vampyre."

Complete silence filled the room. When I finally found my voice, I said, "No! I'm not! Who the hell are you to tell me this lie? I'm not half vampyre, I'm not even an eighth vampyre!"

"Yes you are. Your father is the vampyre ruler."

"My father _died_ from being sucked dry!"

"No he wasn't. You weren't supposed to know what he was. He wanted to live a normal life with your mom; have kids and such. It didn't work because he had royal duties. So he staged his death and left."

"No. Just get away from me!" I ran back outside and jumped off the balcony. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I ran. I didn't care where I went just as long as I was away from him. I didn't get very far before some rogues jumped out in front of me. It started raining heavily as I staked the first one and used the second to thrash out my anger at. I punched, kicked, and staked it in twenty minutes. Zack was there watching me. "What do you want from me?" I yelled at him.

"I want you to come with me. You need to meet your father." He said coolly. He started walking to me but I stopped him by holding my stake up.

"Stay away from me." I was drenched and shaking so I probably didn't look very intimidating.

"Cherry just come."

"No!" I started to run off again but slipped. I fell down and curled up in a ball. And that's where you came in. Get the beginning now? Yes, no? Well, I thought it made sense. Anyways, let me tell you what happened next. After I shook his hand, I said, "Fine, I'll come with you."

"Good because I really didn't want to sneak into your room when you were sleeping and carry you there. Come on. We're going to get your stuff. Just a few things you can't live without and necessities." He started walking when I remembered our hands were still joined. I quickly took my hand out of his and put my hands behind my back.

We got home soon. I started packing my clothes and he helped. I let him until he started playing with my bras. I grabbed it off of his head and said, "Why don't you make yourself useful and grab the box of pictures from underneath the bed."

"All right. *Coughcoughkilljoy*" I rolled my eyes and packed the rest of my essentials. When I came out of the bathroom, I saw Zack looking at a picture with an unreadable expression. I snatched the picture away to find it was the picture of Cameron and I kissing on the doorstep when we dated. I thought Mom burned that picture!

"Anything else?" His voice was dead.

"No. I just need to leave my mom a note." I took a paper and pencil out of my desk and started writing.

Dear Mom,

I'm so sorry I have to leave with no explanation but trust me when I say it's for the best. Don't ask Nellie, Cameron, or Alex where I am. They don't even know I'm leaving. I love you.

Cherry

P.S. Burn the picture of me and Cameron and throw away the ashes!

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 5

Zack P.O.V.

Zack was surprised at himself. He took one look at that picture and he was filled with jealousy. Man, this girl was turning his world upside down. She had him questioning everything he had with Lindsay. "Okay, now I'm ready. " she said in her soft voice.

"Come on, my car's around back." He took her bag and threw it off the balcony. He jumped down and opened his arms to catch her, just to find her standing next to him. Wow. This turned him on so much. Lindsay would have demanded him to catch her, but Cherry just jumped down with him. He liked a girl that could keep up with him.

They went in the car and soon were driving along. Cherry was looking though the pictures silently. Zack suddenly wanted to know more about her. "How old are you?"

"15."

"What's your favorite artist? Music wise."

"Avril Lavigne."

"Favorite flower?"

"Why are you so curious?" she countered.

He had to choose his answer wisely first. "Well, I have a gift. I can reach out to someone's mind and instantly know everything about them, including their strengths, weaknesses, and energy reading. With you, nothing."

"So, you wanna be a know-it-all?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"Well, you could always look at my pictures. They pretty much show my life." She laughed once and her expression turned grave. The rest of the ride was quiet and she fell asleep. Thinking she might get aches and pains from sleeping in the car, Zack carried her to a hotel room. She looked so peaceful and innocent and where the hell did that thought come from? He gently took the box of pictures from her hands and sat on the other bed with it.

The very first picture was Cherry as a baby. The next few were people from her family holding her. He stopped at the one with Alcheron. He looked so different. Of course he hadn't changed in looks but he changed in expression. His face was softer and less sad. He was practically glowing with happiness. Next were some of her firsts. Her first crawl, first step, first bike ride. There was a disc and he put it in the DVD player. The screened showed Cherry in a high chair and her mom feeding her. Cherry's face was so messy that Zack had to stifle a laugh. Her mom was talking to her. "Come on Cherry. One more bite?"

Cherry made a face at the food. Her mom put the bowl down and said, "Okay, then can you say mama?" Cherry just looked at her like she was talking gibberish. "How about daddy?" Again, nothing. The camera got put down and Alcheron whispered something in Cherry's ear. She got all excited and said, "Vampyre!" The screen went black. Zack was astonished. Her first word was vampyre. He looked at the pictures again and saw one from her second birthday party. It looked like any other birthday party until closer examination. There was a dark shape in the shadows with hungry eyes. Then there was another DVD. He switched them out and saw Cherry in her room.

"Hey. I found this footage when I was ten and I kept it to remind you why vampyres must die." She pressed a button and the camera zoomed in on the T.V.

Everyone yelled, "Happy birthday Cherry!"

Alcheron said, "Blow out your candles and make a wish, Cher Bear."

The two year old Cherry smiled, revealing two missing teeth. She took a deep breath to blow out the candles when the screaming started. The vampyre was slaughtering everybody. Cherry's mom pushed her out of sight and went back to help Alcheron. Suddenly, the vampyre whirled and bit him on the next. Zack heard the two year old Cherry whimper and so did the vampyre. He started going toward her hiding place when the mom ran in front of him. The Vampyre started to strangle her. The Zack heard a little girl's voice say "Nobody. Touches. My. Mama." and she lunged at him. The vampyre tried to fight back but even as a two year old, Cherry was stronger.

Cherry staked him with a tiki torch and her mom and her left. The video switched back to the present day Cherry. "Never, ever forget what they do. They kill innocent people. Never forget that this is why you fight." The vide ended.

Zack was even more shocked at this video then the last one. He didn't know she started slaying so early. He continued looking through the pictures. Cherry in her sixth grade talent show, winning an art contest, getting an English award in eighth grade, and at a restaurant with her friends. Then there was another DVD marked as "Kareoke Night". Zack switched out DVD's again and pressed play. There was a thirteen year old Cherry holding hands with that fucktard Cameron. They were listening to someone sing horribly and in a little argument. "Please?" said the boy.

"No!" she protested.

"Please?" he pulled out the puppy dog face.

"That's not fair." He continued to plead with his eyes. "Oh, fine!" She went up to wait in line. Five bad singers later, Cherry was up. She sang "This is me" from Camp Rock and oh my god! Zack was thinking _Is there anything she can't do? _She sang like an angel. Too soon, the song was over, as was the video. Zack looked at every single picture before stopping on the last one. It was a picture of Cherry, her friends, and a man. On each of the person's shirt was a symbol: a snake, a bear, a stone, and an N. Cherry had a wolf on hers. Wait...oh no. Those are those symbols of their code names. Cherry's the Wolf! He looked over at the sleeping Cherry and thought _Great. The one girl you want to be with forever is the most dangerous slayer in the world. _

She didn't look dangerous though. "Zack," she mumbled. He froze, thinking she caught him looking through her stuff. Her soft snores went on. He crept over to her. Without thinking about what he was doing, he caressed her cheek. She sighed, mumbled his name again, and smiled in her sleep. Aw hell. He was so screwed.


	7. Chapter 6

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 6

Cherry P.O.V.

I was having the best dream, at first. I was laying on my side and someone was giving my body kisses from behind me. When the kisses hit my neck, I turned to see who it was. Crap! It was Zack. "Hello my love." he said. I didn't answer. Suddenly, pain erupted from my neck. I tried to scream, but Zack covered my neck with his hand. "Sh. You said you wanted to be with me forever. Now you can." He smiled, revealing his fangs.

I shot up in bed, throwing someone on the floor. "Ow! What the hell?" said a very pissed Zack.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were around me."

"Whatever. You awake or do you want to sleep some more?"

In fear of another disturbing dream, "I'm up."

"Good. I'm going to jump in the shower while you get dressed." He left to the bathroom. I sighed and glanced at the clock. I got a whopping total of 4 hours of sleep. Great. I picked out some clothes and got dressed before Zack was out. I was sitting on my bed when I heard him singing. It started out as humming but he got louder and actually sang for the chorus.

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel"

Is there anything he isn't good at? He can act, he can sing, he can just stand there and make you fall for him! He came out drying his hair and without a shirt on. I gawked at his wonderful abs. He smirked when he saw me. "Problems?"

"I, uh, I j-just, uh, I'm going to wait in the car." I stuttered. I managed to trip on air going past him. He, being a fast vampyre, caught me before I hit the floor. My hands rested on his broad chest and I couldn't look away from his eyes. This was the first time I saw his eyes. They were an unearthly green with a silver tint. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and said, "I'd like to bring you back to your father in one piece if you don't mind." He let me go and I hurried out of the room. It was only when I was in the parking lot I realized I didn't have the keys.

_Maybe I should wait in the lobby. _I thought. So, I started walking back. I sat down in a random chair and hummed a song. Then I let my mind wander. I wonder if all vampyres can sing. I sure hope not because I don't want to be like everyone else in that department. _Whoa, hold it right there missy. You know singing for you is too dangerous. _I thought.

A man sat next to me. He was probably in his '80's. "Why hello miss." he said.

"Um, hi." Creepy old man alert.

"You look nice. Tell me, what are you doing this fine day?"

"I'm sorry, but I shouldn't be talking to a stranger." I started standing up when the man grabbed my arm.

"You're Alcheron's little girl aren't you?"

"What are you doing?" I gasped when he put a knife at my throat.

"Answer the question. Are you or aren't you Alcheron's daughter?"

"Cherry!" exclaimed Zack. He came charging at the man but stopped when he saw the knife. "Leave her alone." he said.

"So she is the girl. Well, today is my lucky day." He started dragging me out of the room.

**Sorry for the short chappie but I didn't have much time on the computer today. Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Last time on A Vampyre and his Slayer: "Answer the question. Are you or aren't you Alcheron's daughter?"**

**"Cherry!" exclaimed Zack. He came charging at the man but stopped when he saw the knife. "Leave her alone!" he said.**

**"So she **_**is **_**the girl. Well, today is my lucky day." He started dragging me to the door.**

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 7

Cherry P.O.V.

As he started dragging me, I itched my hand to my hand to my boot, where I kept my wooden knife. It took a minute to get it without him seeing it, but I managed to get it out. Then I stabbed the guy. He disintegrated into noting. I picked up his knife and put it in my other boot. Zack rushed over and I said, "Have I mentioned how much I love monsters that clean up after themselves?"

"How did you know her was a vampyre?" he asked.

"The smell of death and decay slightly covered by a perfume you can find a Bath and Body Works."

"Oh, well let's go before reinforcements come." He handed me the car keys and started pushing me out the door. He stopped as soon as he saw zombies coming toward us.

"Something tells me reinforcements are here." I mumbled. One got way too close to me and I punched it in the head with my elbow. Then I kicked it away from me, but the rest were still coming. "Run!" I yelled. I ran through the crowd, thinking he was right behind me but when I looked back I saw him trying to fight them off. I rolled my eyes and jumped in the car. I backed up as fast as I could and ran over a majority of them. "Get in!" I yelled at Zack. Thankfully he listened this time. He slid on the bumper, kicking a zombie that was still standing like he was in some cheesy spy movie.

He slammed the door and said, "Floor it." I floored it.

When we were far enough away I said, "Okay, usually when someone yells run, you're supposed to run you idiot! You can't kill zombies! Anyone with brains knows that!"

"I had to distract them so you could get through. Excuse me for trying to keep you alive."

"You know it's okay to listen to something else other than yourself sometimes. I was trying to keep us both alive!"

"I'm not about to listen to some half human girl who used to kill my kind."

"Okay, that's it! I'm done! I can_not _stand another second with a self centered moronic pig like you!" I slammed on the brakes and got out, slamming the door behind me. I stomped away, trying to figure out where the nearest phone was. I heard the other door close and him following me.

"Cherry, you have no idea where you are going and I'm supposed to get you to your dad." he said catching up with me.

"Get the hell away from me."

"Come on. Your dad's going to kill me if I don't get you there."

I whirled around to face him. "Fine. I don't care anymore! And this whole crap about the world ending if some bad vampyres found me is total b.s. Just leave me alone!" I stormed past him.

He caught up with me fast. Damn vampyre. "No. Look, I'm sorry about what I said. Now will you come with me?"

"No, 'cuz you're not sorry. Again, leave me alone!" Suddenly, Zack pounced on me. I fell to the ground and we wrestled. "What are you doing?" I asked when he pinned me to the ground.

"You're coming with me even if I have to tie you up and drag you there." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Did we have to drive all the way out in the middle of nowhere? I kicked him but he didn't even flinch. After a while of him just holding me, I stopped fighting. I crossed my arms as he put me in the car. "Put your seatbelt on." he ordered.

I just looked the other way and ignored him. He sighed and reached across to put my seat belt on for me. His arm brushed my collar bone and lightly brushed my breast. I smacked his arm off of me and said, "Don't touch me." He didn't even listen. He just looked in my eyes and leaned toward me. When he got too close for comfort, I slapped him. He shook his head and drove. "I hate you." I hissed.

He didn't say anything. He just kept driving. I shook my head and silently cursed myself for coming with him in the first place.

Zack P.O.V.

Okay, what the hell was wrong with him? He had reached across her just to buckle her seatbelt in and he totally touched her chest. Then, all he knew was he wanted to kiss her. Thankfully she slapped him before his lips could reach their destination. When he felt her calm back down, he asked "What's your birthday?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"'Cuz you want to." I gave her a smile that made her stop breathing.

When she regained breathing, she sighed and said, "Winter Solstice."

Zack snorted. "Your dad didn't plan that too good did he? It's the day after your welcome home party."

"Wait, it's going to take three more days?"

"Of nonstop driving. Four if we stop for food and stuff." She groaned and he decided to change the subject. "So what woke you up this morning?"

She jerked a bit and blushed, suddenly uncomfortable. This made me even more curious then I was before. What could possibly be bothering this girl?

Cherry P.O.V.

Flashes of my nightmare went before my eyes. "Nothing." I said.

"Liar."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Jeez, are all girls this touchy about true things?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled.

"Ha! I was right, you were lying. You know you'll just feel worse if you don't talk to someone." he said, peeking at me from the corner of his eye. I just shook my head. There is no way I'm going to tell him about the nightmare starring him. He waited to see if I was going to say anymore. When I didn't, he sighed and let it drop. We stopped at a Del Taco for food and I had to go to the bathroom. Zack refused to let me go in the bathroom alone just in case there were more psychos. I tried to convince him it was fine, but all that got me was him waiting outside my stall. When I was washing my hands, I said, "That was hardly necessary."

We walked out and he said, "Ya it was. You know most attacks happen in a bathroom. From now on I'm not letting you out of my sight until we get there."

" Yes mother. If you looked in my stall I'm going to kill you and you are so lucky that the bathroom was empty."

"We can do without the sarcasm thank you."

"Never!" I bumped my shoulder on his and smiled. He smiled back but it faded as he looked at the car. A figure was leaning on it. Zack seemed to know who it was because he hurried over and started talking to the figure. From what I gathered it was a girl named Lindsay. When I caught up, I realized it was the blond I saw in the school parking lot.

She was gorgeous. Tall, blond, blue eyes, tan, think eyelashes, perfect body, huge boobs. Any guy would be drooling over her. Lindsay looked at me and my breath caught at the hatred in her eyes, even though she plastered a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Lindsay, Zack's girlfriend. You must be Cherry. I have something for you." She handed me a cage. I looked inside to find Luna. I quickly got her out and petted her.

I was surprised on how much the words 'Zack's girlfriend' hurt me. "Hi," I said quietly, trying to hide the fact that I was being torn to pieces inside.

She turned back to Zack but not before I saw smugness in her features. "Alcheron to tell you we took over a nearby town. Small town but with a huge palace for him. I was told to give you directions."

"How far away is it?" asked Zack looking slightly angry at her.

She shrugged. "Fifteen, twenty minutes. Let's get a move on." She climbed in the passenger side. Zack sighed and go in the driver's seat and I got in the back seat with Luna. Luna arched her back and stared at Lindsay like she was about to attack her. I put her in my lap and petted her frantically. If this girl didn't like me then Luna attacking her might not be the best thing. Lindsay held Zack's hand and the radio played "That's the way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift. Damn radio. I started humming to it but stopped myself. _You never know where they could be. _I thought to myself.

The ride took even less time then Lindsay had said. People were out and as soon as I got out of the car, they froze and stared at me. I just stood there awkwardly holding my cat while Zack got the rest of my stuff. Then we started heading toward a giant palace at the end of town. People stared, whispered, and cheered for me the whole time. Zack held the door open for me and I gasped in awe.


	9. Chapter 8

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 8

While the rest of the town looked like something in a western movie, the palace was extravagant. The floor was polished marble, as were the stairs. There was a chandelier hanging from the roof that was made from millions of diamonds. There were columns in random places, along with fancy vases, famous paintings, and exotic flowers. It looked like something from a fairytale.

Then a man came down the stairs looking at a book. He had dark brown hair, gray eyes, and glasses on. He was tall and kind of muscular. "Dad?" I said quietly. He looked up.

"Cherry?" said the tenor voice I missed so much. The book fell from his hands.

"Dad!" Then we were running toward each other. Luna jumped from my arms and ran next to me. When I was in his arms, he twirled me around like I was a child. When he put me down, I buried my face in his chest. "I can't believe you're alive!" I said.

He stroked my hair and then put me at arms distance to look me over. "Look how much you've grown! You look a lot like your mother."

"But I act a lot like you."

He laughed. "I don't know whether that is a blessing or a curse." He tucked me under his arm and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He walked up the stairs with me and I ignored Zack and Lindsay. "So how's your mom?" he asked.

"She's okay, I think. I didn't exactly explain why I was leaving."

He squeezed my shoulder. "Don't worry. She's stronger than she looks."

"I hope you're right because she looks like a porcelain doll to me."

"True. So, are you excited about the dance?"

"Not really, because I can't dance at all."

"I could teach you," said Zack.

"Yeah sure whatever. So Dad? Can you get me some material and a sewing machine. I like to make my clothes since store bought clothes never fit me." Too small for my chest and too tall was always the problem.

He was confused at the change in subjects but said, "Sure thing Buttercup."

I sighed. "You don't know how good it is to hear you say that."

"I think I have a pretty good idea. Oh, that reminds me. guess who else is here." He didn't wait for me to answer. He opened a door and I just about passed out in shock. My two best friends, Misty and Nick. They supposedly died in a car crash. Misty and I squealed and we hugged while jumping up and down. Then I hugged Nick hard. "Oh my gosh! I missed you guys so much!"

"Especially Nick?" teased Misty.

"Oh yeah." I kissed him full on the lips. Did I forget to mention Nick used to be my boyfriend before I went out with Cameron? He said, "Missed you too."

"AH, old flames." Misty sighed. I smacked her lightly on the arm and Nick put an arm around my waist. It felt slightly wrong. I don't know why but it did.

Dad said, "Okay, okay. Catch up time later. Cherry needs to get settled in.

"All right! See you a dinner!" Misty blew me a kiss and both her and Nick left. Lindsay left without another look but Zack stayed. He just sat on my new bed with my bag and photo box. I took the bag and started putting everything away.

"You can go with Lindsay now." I said with no emotion.

"I'm gonna teach you how to dance."

"My dad can teach me, right daddy?" I looked over at him.

He raised his hands and said "Leave me out of this." Suddenly Zack was behind me. He touched my arm and I jerked it away. "Cher, quit acting like a baby. Come on." He tried dragging me out the door but I planted my feet on the floor.

My eyes narrowed when he called me Cher. "You watched the videos." I accused.

"Yup, now come on." He was successful at dragging me out this time.


	10. Chapter 9

**I just want to take a moment to thank all of you who have reviewed this story. I also want to give a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE thanks to Nyx's Pinky Girl for all her reviews and ideas for my stories! Thank you so much! Now onto the story!**

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 9

Cherry P.O.V.

"I can't believe you watched those videos without asking!" I scolded him as he looked for a stereo. We were in a ballroom and I was angry at Zack again. I mean, he's going out with Lindsay but he's sending major vibs that he's into me. There is something wrong with that! When he finally found the stereo, he put on a mix and taught me different dances. After a while, I started having fun. It's soooooooo hard to stay mad at Zack. Then, the music changed to a slow song. He took my hand gently and tugged me toward him. I swallowed hard when he put his hands on my waist and put mine around his neck. Then we were dancing. It felt more like floating to me, but we were dancing. I looked at our feet to confirm that I was dancing. I looked up at Zack to see him staring at me. Once again I was transfixed by his eyes.

Zack P.O.V.

There they were. Dancing and staring into each other's eyes. Cherry was tense at first but gradually loosened up. Zack was so intent on Cherry's beautiful eyes that he didn't see a figure watching them silently. Cherry's face started getting closer and closer. It took him a minute to realize they had stopped dancing and were mere inches from kissing. Their lips were barely touching when Cherry ran out of the room. With empty arms, Zack just stood there.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" screeched Lindsay.

He sighed. _Might as well face the music now _he thought. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about Mr. 'I'm only talking to her because Alcheron told me to bring her home.' Ever since we got here you haven't taken your eyes off of her. And I felt jealousy practically radiate off of you when Nick and her kissed."

"Okay, so I love her. Who cares?"

She pointed at her chest. "Me! Your girlfriend!"

"Not anymore," he said quietly.

She stopped, blinked a few times and said, "What?"

"You heard me. I'm tired of your jealous insecure ways. We are through." Then, he just walked out of the room.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey just wanted to let everyone know I deleted Sing Stevie Rae, Sing because it was going to be one of those sad stories toward the end and I'm not that kind of author. So, you're stuck with my other two stories! :) I am probably not going to update this story for about a week because I'm going on vacation with the family. So, enjoy what you have!**

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 10

Zack P.O.V.

Lindsay caught up with him. "You can't just end it like that!"

"Can and am." He started walking up the stairs and Lindsay fell behind.

"Fine! But don't come crawling back to me when Cherry breaks your heart!" she yelled. Zack just shook his head and walked in the direction of Cherry's room. From outside the door, he heard her groan.

"I don't know what to _do_, Misty! I'm going out with Nick but I like Zack." she said.

"Then dump Nick for Zack. Problem solved." said Misty.

"But I still like Nick, not as much as Zack but still, and I still want to be friends with him. If we broke up, well, you know how upset he gets."

"Too true. Damn girl. You're in deep trouble."

"I know."

Then a guard came up to Zack. "A coven nearby needs your assistance. They have a wolf problem."

"I'm on it." and he left.

Cherry P.O.V.

*Three hours later*

"Okay, so I just go up and ask him to the dance. I can do this." I tried to calm my heart down but I was so nervous.

"Cherry, just go and ask him. If he likes you, he'll say yes. If he doesn't, well, try not to dwell on that." She all but kicked my butt out the door. I wandered around, looking for Zack but didn't see him anywhere. Finally I asked a guard if he had seen Zack.

"Yes, miss. He is taking care of a werewolf about four miles from here."

"And you let him go _alone_?" That boy was going to get himself killed without someone watching his back. Don't get me wrong, he's a good fighter, but he doesn't watch everywhere. He focuses on what he's hitting and in that time something could take him out. "Which way did he go?" I hissed at the guard. He pointed a shaky finger east and said, "About four miles from here."

I ran off and jumped in his car. Thank God he was stupid enough to leave the keys in the ignition. I floored it as fast as I could without losing control of the car. I was there in about twenty minutes and just in time to see him be scratched by the werewolf.

He fell to the ground.

"No!" I said. The wolf looked at me and looked like he was about to charge at me, but I gave it a death glare. We stayed like that, but soon it got kind of scared of me and took off. I ran over to Zack and put his head in my lap. He was paler than usual and clearly in pain. The claw marks were bright red and bleeding heavily. He managed to put on a ghost of his smile for me. "Hey Cher Bear." he whispered.

"Hey." My voice cracked. I brushed his messy hair from his forehead and smiled. "Let's get you home so we can get you all healed."

His smile faded. "Werewolf wounds are unhealable for a vampyre. Especially if it has an infection." I barely noticed my tears fall at his words. He tried to wipe them away but they just kept flowing. "Hey, don't cry."

"I can't help it. I just don't want to lose you. I - I..." a sob broke free from my chest. I can't remember ever crying this bad. Not even when my dad supposively died.

"I'm sorry. I wish...I wish I could've taken you to the dance. Or at least been your friend."

"You are my friend. A friend that I don't want to lose because I-" I didn't hesitate this time. "I love you." I whispered as his eyes closed.

"Oh Cherry. I lo..ve...you...too." He went silent.

"No. No! Zack, stay with me! I need you." I cried harder, if that was even possible. Then an idea came to me. I lowered my head to his wounds and sucked his blood. When I couldn't taste the infection anymore, I liked it so it would stop bleeding. Then I used the pool of tears to heal it closed. When I was done, I saw his eyes were partially open. "Zack?"

"Cherry." he said slowly.

"I'm here. I'm here." I stood him up and practically dragged him to the car.

"Need...blood..." he said as soon as we were driving home.

"I'll get you some as soon as we get home."

"Can't...hold on...that long..."

"Crap. Um..." I pulled over to the side of the road and without thinking about it, I cut my wrist making it bleed. I offered it to him. He tried to resist but I wouldn't back down. "Just drink." He shook his head and said something about a bag of blood. "Dammit Zack! Drink it now!" I commanded him. My anger must have been something because he latched onto my wrist. When I felt him getting stronger, I removed my wrist and floored it once again. He seemed okay for now but I didn't know how long that would last. We made it home in no time at all and I carried him into the palace. "Dad! I need your help, _now_!"

"Is screaming for me how you're going to come home every day?" he said. Then he saw Zack. His eyes widened and he motioned for me to follow him. We went into a hospital looking room where a nurse flitted over to us. "Oh goodness! What happened? she said. She took Zack and laid him down on the bed.

"Werewolf attack."

She rolled her eyes. "And who let him go alone?"

Before I could answer, Dad said, "How are his wounds healed?"

"I did it. I scared the wolf away, sucked the infection out, and healed it with my tears."

Dad had his mouth open in shock. Then he jabbed his thumb at the door. I followed him out. As soon as the door was closed, he asked, "Tell me everything." So I did. From the evil eye I gave the wolf to Zack drinking my blood. He paced and thought for a while. "I can't believe this. You and Zack exchanged blood?"

"That's what I said."

"You do realize now your vampyre side will be taking over. You two will have to exchange blood two more times before it takes over completely though. You will just keep getting weaker and weaker if you feed from him again."

"What happens after we exchange the third time?"

"You're vampyre side takes over and you belong to us 100%."

Normally, this would have made me mad and crazy but now it didn't. I found myself eager to turn into a vampyre. Dad was measuring my reaction. "I'm going to check on Zack." I went inside to see the nurse wiping his forehead with a wet washcloth. I touched her arm. "You can go rest. I'll let you know if anything happens." She nodded and handed me the washcloth. Then he opened his eyes.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Can I have a bag of blood?" I went to the mini fridge. It was full of bags. I opened one and gave it to I'm and he gulped it down. "Thanks, for more than the blood."

"You're welcome." I bit my lip and stared at him. Did he remember what happened between us? Should I ask him? Then I remembered that we both said we loved each other and decided not to ask.

"Yes, I remember everything. I'm guessing your dad talked to you about the blood?" I nodded and he looked a little uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Cherry. Really and truly. If it makes you feel any better, any effects my blood had on you should go away in a few days."

"Zack, I don't mind turning into a vampyre. I mean come on, I'm already half one. Why not be a full vamp?"

"You mean...you're not mad?"

I smoothed his hair. "Of course not. How could I be mad at you?"

"Very easily." Silence engulfed us. "So...how did you scare away the wolf?"

"I gave it a death glare."

"Really? And that was all you had to do?" His eyes widened.

"Yup."

"You really are something." he mumbled.

"Right now, I'm yours to command. I gave the nurse the night off."

"So you do anything I say?" He smiled mischievously.

My eyes narrowed. "Suddenly I don't like where this is going."

"Kiss me?"

This took me by surprise. Was he serious? "Won't Lindsay be upset?"

"It's none of her business. I broke up with her before I left."

"Oh."

"Please Cherry. I know you were still undecided last time but I know you decided now."

"How do you know?"

His eyes went soft and so did his voice. "You said you loved me."

Right. I did. Now I wish he hadn't remembered that. I sighed and lowered my lips to his. It was very soft and I swear I saw fireworks. His hands twisted in my hair and pulled me closer. The way our lips moved together was simply divine. It was like my own personal heaven. Nick was nice, but I never felt this strongly about him. Cameron was strong but he was part of my old life. Zack was my now, my everything. He was my life now.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! Guess what? My mom brought her laptop and said I could update! Yay! So here's the next chapter! If you want to see Cherry's dress here's the website. It's at the very bottom. .net/category/bridesmaid-dresses/page/4**

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 11

Zack P.O.V.

He was in heaven. As soon as Cherry's lips touched his, he was floating. All he could think about was her; how beautiful she was, how strong she was, how much he loved her, how much perfect she was, and how someone as wonderful as her ever love someone like him. Their lips moved together in ways Zack had never known before. He swore he could see inside her mind. She was scared of a lot of things and Zack was surprised at her soft spot for cats. _Zack,_ She thought.

_Cherry, I think we're-_

_Soul mates. _They both laughed mentally. When Cherry pulled away, he saw wonder and happiness in her eyes. They were both short of breath from that small kiss. She sat in the chair next to him and said, "Wow."

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" He was worried now. Did she regret kissing him? Did he do something wrong.

Then she smiled. "A very good wow."

"Good." Whew! At least she enjoyed it too.

Cherry P.O.V.

_I think I'm addicted to his kiss. _I thought to myself. All I wanted now was to kiss him again and again, not caring where it might lead. Zack said, "So, do you know when they're going to let me out of here?"

"The nurse is probably going to do some tests on you tomorrow. Just to make sure you're not having any internal bleeding or anything. If everything is okay, then she'll probably let you out tomorrow."

"Then, will you go to-" A knock came at the door, interrupting him. I got up to get it.

It was Nick. "Hey Cher." He said.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me tomorrow."

"Um, sure."

He smiled hugely. "Okay. I'll see you later."

I nodded and shut the door. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I totally forgot I was going out with Nick still. I looked over at Zack and saw him staring at the ceiling with an unreadable expression. I knew him enough to know he was probably in pain, and not from his wound. "Zack, I-"

"Don't." he sighed. "Please, don't. I should have remembered you have a boyfriend. It was wrong of me to ask you to kiss me."

"Oh, don't you start. Zack, look, I'm not going to stay with Nick. I'm going to break up with him at the dance. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you." I sat back down and took his hand. He sighed again and thawed out a bit.

"You know I wasn't. So, since I can't ask you to the dance, can I have the first slow dance?"

"Of course." I looked at the clock and said, "You should sleep."

"Stay with me?"

I smiled and crawled next to him. We fell asleep.

I woke up before Zack and an insane urge to go to the bathroom. I sprinted to it and when I came out, Zack was sitting up. "You should be lying down." I scolded. I gently pushed him back on the bed.

He smirked at me. "Oh, so you like to be on top?"

I blushed. "You are such a guy."

The nurse came in and started bustling with things I couldn't even pronounce. Why did doctor's stuff have to be named weirdly? "You should go honey. You have a dance to get ready for and I guarantee that you don't want to see where I'm sticking this." She held up a thermometer.

I laughed at Zack's expression. "I'll see you tonight." I gently kissed his cheek and left. I ran upstairs, narrowly avoiding getting trampled on by people getting ready for the dance. Dad was in my room with Luna. A pretty fabric was next to him and a sewing machine was on my desk. I grabbed the fabric and said, "Thanks Dad! This is perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it."

I went to the full length mirror and put it around me, a dress already in my head. "I hope Zack likes it." I whispered to Luna.

"Why Zack?" Crap, I forgot about vampire hearing.

"Um…..because he's my soul mate." I said in a small voice. When he didn't say anything, I turned around to see him practically smoking in anger. (Kinda like those old cartoons. You know, they're face turns red, smoke comes out of their ears.)

"Soul mate? That principal has been dead for centuries."

"Well, apparently not because I am 100% sure he's mine."

Dad didn't say anything. He just left. Great, I'm in trouble. I sighed and started working on my dress.

Zack P.O.V.

"Please tell me you were just kidding with the thermometer." He said to the nurse.

She laughed. "Of course I was. I'm going to use this ear thermometer instead. Now hold still." She started putting that thing in his ear when Alcheron burst through the door.

"What kind of game are you playing?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked.

"You were sent to deliver my daughter to me and now you're taking her away from me!"

Cherry must have told him we were soul mates. "It wasn't my decision. It just happened."

"The soul mate principal has been dead for centuries."

The nurse spoke up. "So is that what this is all about? Sir, I have been hearing reports of it coming back. Ash Redfern, his cousin James, and John Quinn have all found soul mates and have joined the Circle Daybreak."

"Redfern? He hates humans." said Alcheron.

"Apparently he met a human girl by the name of Mary- Lynnette and fell in love with her."

Alcheron looked extremely shocked and pissed. He left and slammed the door behind him. _I'm getting along great with the future in-law._ Zack thought. He sat through test after test the nurse put him through. The whole time he just wanted to see Cherry. When the nurse let him go, he rushed to his room and got ready. He was putting his bow tie on when it was time. "Finally!" he said. He waited below the stairs with Nick and Misty. Then she came out of her room and wow! Her beauty was so radiant! She outshone every star, galaxy, and natural wonder. Her dress was a pretty aqua color. It was strapless and fit her chest and stomach perfectly. Then it poofed out into a fluffy skirt. It had sequence in random places.

Zack hurried ahead to take Cherry's hand and lead her down the rest of the stairs like an old time gentleman. Nick rushed over to her and offered his arm. Cherry blushed at all the attention and looped her arm with Nick's. She gave Zack a look of wanting as she passed. Misty and him went out to join the crowd. Alcheron was introducing Cherry. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce my daughter, Cherry Day!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Yola! Just got back from vacation and had a blast! Saw my grandma and grandpa and it was so fun. I'm working on two new stories right now that I will start posting soon. They're both going to be for the House of Night series. The first one is going to be called Stark's Story; from Chicago to Burned. (I'd tell you what it's about but the name kinda says it all :) ) The second one I haven't figured out a title for yet but it's about Stark and Zoey's daughter named Demi Rae. I just realized that the website I gave you for Cherry's dress didn't copy all the way so here it is.**

**Anywhoo, onto the chapter!**

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 12

Zack P.O.V.

Cherry went on stage and hugged her dad while everyone applauded. She took the microphone and everyone started calming down. "Thank you all for letting me stay here. You are all so very kind." she said.

Someone yelled, "Speech!"

"Okay, I guess. Well, when I first found out about my dad I didn't want to believe it. You can ask Zack, I ran like hell to get away from him and even threatened him with a stake." He chuckled at the memory. "You see, I didn't want to believe it because I was a vampyre slayer called the Wolf." Everyone gasped and started whispering amongst themselves. "I refused to believe the truth. As time went on, someone changed my views." She looked straight at Zack. "He helped me realize that not all vampyres are bad. When I was a slayer, I was too busy killing vampyres to have any fun or be truly happy. He helped me have fun and makes me happy. Even right now as I'm talking to you he still is making me happy because I know he would do anything to keep me safe and loves me with his whole soul." They both smiled at that. Zack barely noticed Nick getting angrier by the second.

Cherry realized everyone else was still listening and blushed. "So, thanks to him I'm reunited with my father and I have a bunch of new friends. I am proud to be one of you and I'm loving every minute I spend here!" The crowd cheered and she said, "Now let's get this party started!" She pointed at the D.J. and the music started. She talked to Nick for a little and then they came down to where Zack and Misty were.

Before they got to them, Misty whispered, "I'll distract Nick, you guys go dance." Zack looked at her in surprise and smiled. Cherry and Nick were there by then.

"Hi. So, what did you think about my speech?" asked Cherry.

"Oh honey, it was just wonderful! You, my friend, are a natural people's person." said Misty.

Zack said, "It was perfect." Cherry blushed and Misty started her distraction. Within minutes Nick and Misty were out of sight, leaving Cherry and him alone. A slow number had come on and he held out his hand to her. She blushed and placed hers in his gently. They went to the middle of the dance floor and danced like they did when they practiced. They stared into each other's eyes and he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

Cherry P.O.V.

I gently rested my head on Zack's chest and sighed, completely content. I was _so _going to have to pay Misty back for distracting Nick. I closed my eyes for a moment and Zack asked, "So, did you make this dress?"

I looked up at him. "Yep. You like?"

"It makes you look so extravagant. I'm surprised no one has tried to steal you from me."

I tightened my arms around his neck. "Promise you won't let them."

His arms tightened around my waist. "As you wish." He started leaning in for a kiss when I saw Nick looking for me.

"Uh, we might want to move." I jerked my chin over to where Nick was. Zack started twirling us outside into the garden. There we stopped dancing and walked, holding hands. We went deeper and deeper into the garden until we were sure no one could find us easily. He took me back into his arms and kissed me hard. **(I'm warning you right now things are about to get rated M-ish. BEWARE! you have been warned...) **Our lips moved together in ways my lips have never done. It was like they were dancing to invisible music. His tongue traced the outline of my lips and begged for entry into my mouth. I let him in and our tongues twirled and twisted together. He pushed me gently against the wall that didn't have any vines on it and pressed himself into me. I moved my hands up into his shirt and felt his abs and chest. I complained when he pulled away. He smirked and went to find the hem of my skirt. When he did, he pulled it up and went under it. "Zack, what are you OH MY GOD!" I squeaked. My question was interrupted when I felt his tongue on my pleasure spots. I moaned and put my wait on a table with some plants on it. My knees were getting so weak from the amount of pleasure he was giving me.

"Cherry? You out here?" I heard Nick's voice asked. Zack got out of my skirt and we looked at each other with a deer-in-a-headlights expression. **(Okay, end of rated M!) **We quickly ran in the greenhouse and ducked underneath a shelf of plants. Nick came into view and was looking around for me. I quickly kissed Zack. "I'm going to go break up with him," I whispered. I quickly kissed him again. "Stay here."

"Yes m'aam." We kissed again and I went out of the green house. Nick hugged me and said, "Where have you been? Your dad's looking for you and Zack." He took my hand and started walking.

I gently pulled out of his grasp. "Nick, we need to talk." He turned back and looked down at me.

"Sure. What's up?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't really want to go out with you anymore. When you got in the accident, I moved on and now you're not really what I need."

He took a minute to soak in what I was saying. He said, "You...you're breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry Nick." He looked so devastated for a minute, then he was mad.

He turned away from me. "It's Zack isn't it?"

"What's Zack?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Zack's who you were really with tonight and he's who you're dumping me for. Isn't he?"

"Nick, I know you won't believe me but we're soul mates. I'm Zack's, not yours."

"Ya right. He's just going to use you like he did Lindsay."

"That's not true! He loves me!"

He whirled around to face me. "Does he now? Do you know how many girls he's said that to and then he dumped the next day? Do you know how many girls he's dated or known just so he could get laid? I bet you he's just saying you're soul mates so he'll get lucky again."

"Shut. Up. You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh I don't do I? Ask Lindsay, or Gloria, or Haven, or Jewel, or any other girl he's dated. They'll tell you the same thing. He's a fat, ugly, giant man whore!"

"SHUT UP!" Plants shot out everywhere and wrapped around Nick. I covered my mouth in shock and gasped. Zack came out to make sure I was okay. Then he surveyed the plant cocoon.

"Still wonder why everyone was after you in the hotel?" he asked. I shook my head. "You can let him go." He touched my shoulder. My temper ebbed and the plants slithered away. Nick fell to the ground and glared at Zack.

"Don't come crying to me when he dumps you." he growled and ran away. I started pacing in front of him and pinched the bridge of my nose. Zack let me pace for a while and then he grabbed my shoulders and made me face him.

"Don't worry about him. You just hurt his ego."

"I can't stop worrying and nothing you can say will make me change my mind."

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"What are you planning?" He put on an innocent look but started leaning toward me. His nose skimmed my jaw line and my collar bone. I trembled at how soft his touch was. "Let's go see what Dad wanted and maybe go upstairs..." I trailed off and smiled. He smiled and we went back to the dance.


	14. Chapter 13

**Man! It still won't copy! Okay, I'll give it one last try. The website for Cherry's dress is on my profile page. Her's is the one on the very bottom.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 13

Zack P.O.V.

Damn Nick! He ruined everything! Not only that but he told Cherry things Zack wasn't planning on telling her yet. Yes, he was a man whore. A secret he now majorly regret. To be honest, he really didn't want to tell her at all. He was afraid that when he told her, Cherry would leave him and he didn't want her to leave. He needed her too much. Like a newborn baby needed his mother, like peanut butter needed jelly, like Lady Gaga needed her insane outfits. You get the picture. He didn't want her to leave. At least she didn't seemed to want to yell at him.

They wormed their way through the crowd and ran into Misty. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Cherry said, "We went in the garden and had...a moment," She blushed. "Nick was looking for me, Zack hid, I broke up with Nick, he went all crazy, and I accidently wrapped him in plants. Zack cut him down-"

"Very reluctantly, I might add." he interrupted. Misty laughed a little and Cherry smiled at him.

"Then he ran off and now we're off to talk to my father who is majorly pissed that we are together."

"So basically nothing new for two teens in love?"

"Nope, not really."

"Well you better go. Your dad gets pretty cranky if you keep him waiting too long."

"Don't we know it." he said. The three of them laughed and Cherry and him went on their way. They found her dad in the front room staring at a painting. Zack could feel Cherry was stressed so he took her hand and gave her a soothing smile. She smiled small and said, "Dad?"

He turned around and his eyes zeroed in on our intertwined hands. "Cherry, Zack, " He said the name in disgust. "I need to talk to you alone Cherry."

Cherry P.O.V

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Zack. I'm going to tell him anyways."

"Please Cherry?" he pleaded.

I hesitated but gave in. I let go of Zack's hand and follow my dad into the courtyard. He paced in front of me as I sat on a stone bench. "So, what's on your mind Dad?"

"Two things. First, some of your slayer friends have just parked in front of the house and are demanding to see you. I tried to tell them you weren't available right now and they said they would wait until you were."

Oh no. "Two boys, one girl?"

"Yes."

Crap. Why can't people just leave me alone? "I'll take care of them. Now what was the second thing?"

He looked uncomfortable. He stared at the ground as he said, "I need to know you and Zack are being careful and safe."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and finally looked at me. "Cherry, you know what I mean."

Yep. I did. I just refused to talk about this. "I haven't done anything with Zack."

"So then what do you call what you guys did in the garden?"

"That was just-" I cut off as his words really sunk in. "Wait, you've been spying on me?" My eyes narrowed.

His eyes widened and he said, "No! I didn't! One of the guests said they saw you."

"You're a terrible liar Dad. I can't believe you would do this!" I threw my hands up in the air. "I love how much you trust me with a boy."

"It's not you I don't trust. It's Zack. He's not good for you honey, you have to realize that."

"I know he's done bad things in the past but he's different now. He hasn't pressured me into anything! I trust him, now why can't you? He's my soul mate so get used to the fact that I'm with him." I turned my back on my dad and stomped back in the house. I took Zack's hand and pulled him along with me.

"Cherry? Are you all right?" I didn't answer. I just marched upstairs to my room and slammed the door. Then I put up a picture of my dad on my target board and threw a knife at it. It landed in his eye. I threw another one and it landed in his other eye. Zack took the knives before I could throw another one. "Cherry, what's going on?"

"My father is an overprotective jerk that should have died when I was two!" I cried. Then I flopped down face first on my bed and cried. I heard Zack put the knives down and then he was rubbing my back.

"Tell me what happened." he said quietly.

"He's been spying on us. He saw us in the garden and thought you were using me. He said you weren't good for me." I felt Zack tense and I peeked out from my arms. He was staring at the wall with sadness etched into his features. "What's wrong?"

"I...he...he's right. I'm not good for you Cherry. You're so good and pure and I'm not."

I bolted up and said, "You're good."

"No I'm not! I've probably fucked all the girls in this town. I've had so many one night stands it's not even funny!"

"But you're different now. You're a better person that cares for only one girl now, right?"

He gazed into my eyes. "And I don't know why this wonderful girl could love me."

I smiled. "Let me show you." I leaned forward and kissed him gently. The hand he wasn't using to prop himself up went to my face and caressed my cheek. My hands went to the back of his head and crushed him to me. I needed him. More than anything I had wanted in my life, more than air even. I fell down on the bed and he landed on top of me. His hands roamed the outline of my body with a feather light touch. I wrapped my legs around his waist and mentally cursed myself for making such a poufy skirt. He slowly pulled away and looked down at me. He smiled and pushed the hair out of my face. I turned my head and kissed his palm. He kissed me again and it was hotter this time. His kisses trailed down my neck and collarbone. Then I heard someone say, "Get a room!"

I sat up, throwing Zack off of me. "Whoops. Sorry!"

He jumped up. "No problem." We looked at the door to find Nellie at point with Alex and Cameron at her flanks.

"What are you guys doing here?" I cautiously stood up and I saw both Alex and Cameron's eyes widen at my outfit.

"Wow, Cherry, you look-" Cameron started but Nellie cut him off.

"We came to see our friend who mysteriously disappeared. Then we saw you with him at a hotel. Thinking you were being kidnapped, we were about to help you when you ran to his car and saved him from zombies."

"Is _everybody _following us?" Zack said.

"Apparently." I rolled my eyes.

The three stepped into my room and we stepped back. "Why don't you get changed so we don't feel under dressed?"

"Why don't you leave my town, instead? These are good vampyres and they don't need to die." I said.

"Now who said we were here to kill? We're here simply to ask you to come back." she said.

"No way. This is my home now." I took Zack's hand and thought _there is no way we're getting out of this without a fight._

_I know. _he thought back. Alex said, "Hey Cher, why don't you sing something for us?"

Nellie said, "Yah Cherry. Why don't you? I'm in the mood for some music. How about you sing that one Tim McGraw song 'Live Like You Were Dying' ? Or how about something by Taylor Swift?"

"No." I growled.

"Aw come on. You really want to disappoint your fans? How about Zack? I'm sure he wants to hear you sing, don't you?"

Zack just looked at my with a confused face. "What is she talking about? What's wrong with singing?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now I need you to jump."

"Jump? Oh!" We jumped out the window and started running down the street. I looked back and saw Cameron gaining on us. He lunged and grabbed me. We fell to the ground and rolled for a while. I punched him and tried to get away but he ended up on top of me. "Zack!" I yelled.

Zack P.O.V.

He didn't know Cherry had gotten jumped, so he kept running. He looked back when he heard Cherry yell his name. The boy named Cameron was on top of her, pinning her down. Cherry punched his face and he punched her back. That pissed him off. He ran over to them and picked him up. "No one touches my soul mate." he growled and hit him in the jaw. While Cameron lay on the floor, Zack went over to Cherry. She was unconscious. He picked her up bridal style and ran back to the dance. Behind him he heard the girl yell, "We'll be back for her!"

Zack burst in the front doors and saw her dad and Misty arguing. He ran past them and laid Cherry down on her bed. They came behind him and Misty joined Zack on the edge of her bed. "What happened?" asked Misty.

"They slayers were trying to get her to go back with them. We ran and a boy hit her. I took care of him with one punch and Cherry was unconscious."

"I'll go get some water to wake her up." Misty went to the bathroom. Zack held Cherry's hand stared at her worriedly.

Alcheron P.O.V.

He wanted so much to go and sit by Cherry but he knew she was still mad at him. He saw her target board with a picture of himself with two knives sticking out of it. Watching Zack look at her with so much love in his eyes was maddening. He would use her and push her to the side, no matter if they were soul mates or not. Yet, even as Alcheron thought this, he felt that it wasn't true. Something about Zack had changed since he met Cherry. He seemed nicer, he smiled a lot more, he was more sensitive, and very protective.

Cherry twitched and Zack noticed. He shook her gently and tried to get her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and Zack breathed a sound of relief. Then he hugged her tightly. Cherry was disoriented for a second but then hugged him back. Then they were kissing. Alcheron looked away and walked out of the room. Seeing his sweet daughter kiss another man that was as bad as he could get was simply unbearable. He utterly despised Zack but if he wanted to keep his daughter he would have to accept them.

Cherry P.O.V.

When we broke apart, Misty came in and threw water on my face. I spit the water out of my mouth and wiped it out of my eyes and said, "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh, you're already awake." Then Misty hugged me.


	15. Chapter 14

**Heyness! I posted the Stark and Zoey's daughter story. It's called a Legend Reborn.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 14

Cherry P.O.V.

"Why don't you get some sleep. You don't have to go to the remainder of the party." said Misty.

"Thanks." She smiled and left. When she left, I went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. It felt so good to get out of that dress and in a tank top and sweat pants. I walked out to my room and saw Zack laying on my bed with a tank top and boxers on. Damn he was too hot! He smiled as I sat next to him. "You planning on staying long?"

"Possibly. If you don't mind."

"No of course not." I laid on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his arms go around me and he kissed my hair. Then he started brushing it with his fingers.

We laid like that for a minute, then he asked, "So why were you so scared about singing in front of them?"

I froze and he noticed. "It's not really something I like talking about."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No, you should know. Here," I got up and searched for the DVD. When I did, I put it in the DVD player and pressed play. "This should explain it." I felt him sit up as the video played. It was when about a year or two ago. I walked into Snake's office and said, "We have to talk."

Snake leaned forward at his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I quit."

Snake looked taken back. "What?"

"I quit. I don't think I can keep doing the killing and do school at the same time. Plus, I have dreams I want to follow. All you're doing is holding me back."

"And what exactly are your dreams?"

"I want to be a singer. When Cameron asked me to sing at the kareoke club, I realized how much I loved singing. So, I'm going to Hollywood."

"Well, if that's what you want then I can't stop you." He got up and walked around his desk. "It is a shame you quit. Your skills were very useful."

"Thank you Snake. You don't know how much this means to me." I started to go when Cameron, Alex, and Nellie came in and blocked the exit. I whirled around to look at Snake. "What's going on?"

"We can't lose someone like you to some frivolous thing like singing. You have left me no choice." He touched my forehead with his finger and I remembered how I suddenly couldn't move. Zack, beside me, collected me in his arms. Snake, in the video, said a few words and I fell back into Cameron's arms. Right before I passed out, I looked him in the eyes and said, "We are so over."

The video cut off.

"So what did he do?" asked Zack.

I looked at the comforter. "He made it so I couldn't sing without turning into a killing machine. When I found out, I found the nearest witch and asked her to raise it from me. She said she wasn't powerful enough so I had her tweak it. It only works if one of them hears me sing."

His arms went around me and drew my close. "I'm so sorry."

"No worries. We should probably go to sleep." I reluctantly pulled out of his embrace and went under the covers. He copied me. We turned so we were facing each other and he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. I smiled and fell asleep.

I woke up to Zack staring at me. "Morning." I said softly and yawned.

"Morning." He kissed my cheek. I sighed.

"I could get used to waking up like this." I snuggled closer to his chest. He chuckled and got up. I made a noise of complaint and he just beamed at me. He took out a medium sized box and climbed back in. I propped myself up against the pillows as he handed me the box. It was a beautiful bracelet. It was silver with random charms on it. There was an exact replica of my dress, some vampyre teeth, a cat that looked like Luna, a book, a microphone, and a golden heart.

"Happy Birthday." he whispered in my ear.

I turned to look at him. "Zack, I-" he put a finger to my lips.

"Put it on." he said. I did eagerly. It was perfect.

"It's beautiful." I said, twisting it this way and that. Then I looked at him again. "Thank you so much."

He just waved away my thanks and that mischievous look came into his eyes. "You know there is a price for it."

"Oh, and what exactly is that price?"

He put a hand on my waist and trailed his finger around my stomach. "Guess."

My breath quickened as he pressed his lips to mine. **(Since their first kiss, I think they can't get enough of each other! What do you think?) **It started out the same as any other kiss we had shared. He pulled away and said, "I think we should go downstairs before Misty comes up here.."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." I crushed our lips together and sighed happily when he listened. Then he started to climbed on top of me. I wasn't having any of that so I flipped us over so I was on top.

"So you _do _like being on top." he mumbled against my collar bone.

"Oh ya." I said shakily and he kissed my stomach. He pushed my t shirt up and kissed my bare skin. When he started going even lower, a knock came at the door.

"Cherry! I know you're away so get your ass out here!" Misty said.

"Ignore her." I said when Zack looked up. I started doing what he did. I was just about to pull his boxers off when Misty said, "Do _not _make me come in there."

"I doubt you really want to see what I'm about to do!" I called back.

"Okay, ew! Just get down here or I'm sending your dad in there."

"You fight dirty."

"At least I'm not about to suck someone's dick while their talking to their best friend!" I heard her walk away.

"WHAT?" I heard dad explode. Misty tried to calm him down and did damage control. I groaned and got off Zack. I picked out my clothes and went to get dressed in the bathroom. When i got out, Zack was dressed already.

"There's always tonight." he said. As we walked downstairs.

"You know it." I gasped when we were downstairs. Everything had been decorated with blue stuff. Blue streamers hung from the ceiling, blue balloons were in random places, a giant blue cake was on a table with wrapped present, and there was red punch. The punch really stood out. Dad, Misty, and Mom were there. Wait, Mom? "Mom!" I cried out. I ran and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh, Cherry! You're okay!" She put me at arm's length and gave me a stern look. "Don't you ever do that again young lady. I was scared half to death when I found out you were gone!"

"Sorry Mom." I rolled my eyes. Then I introducing Zack. "Mom, this is my soul mate Zack. Zack this is my mom." They shook hands.

"Please to meet you Mrs. Day." he said politely with a smile.

"Please to meet you. Soul mate, honey? What about Nick?" Zack and I stiffened at the name.

"He's not with me anymore." I grounded out from between clenched teeth.

Awkward silence filled the room. Misty came to the rescue. "Hey Cherry, do want to open your presents?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No not really." She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table. I sighed as she handed me the first present. It was from Dad. I opened the card and it said:

_Cherry,_

_I'm sorry how I've been acting about you and Zack together. I guess I just wanted to keep you my little girl forever. You made me realize that you're a woman now and you can make your own decisions. I love you Cher Bear. _

I teared up a bit and ripped through the wrapping paper. It was a musical jewelry box. On the outside, it was a heart shape and it had a tiny mirror that said Cherry and Zack forever. When I opened it, it played "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch (only the instruments). The inside was lined in velvet. I gave Dad a giant hug and said, "I forgive you Daddy."

"Okay, okay, next one! This one's from me!" said Misty. She put the music box on the table and handed me another present. The card said: _Happy 16th Cherry! _I opened it to find a make-up kit, hair stuff, and some of my favorite music. I sighed thinking of the tortures she wanted to put me through. "You're going to make me like a Barbie doll?" I guessed.

"Yes! Don't worry, when I'm done with you, guys will be drooling over you."

"I hope not." said Zack.

"Protective much?" I said earning a light punch on the arm. Suddenly another present was thrust into my hand. The card said: _Hey baby girl! I hope you enjoy this. Love, Mom. _It was a huge stack of books and play things for Luna. "Thanks Mom!" I said putting the stuff on the table. There was still one present on the table. Zack gave it to me and I saw there wasn't a card or anything. I opened it cautiously and it was a tape recorder. I pressed play.

It was Cameron's voice. "Hey Cherry! Happy Birthday! Hey, I'm really sorry about yesterday. You know how Nellie is with the 'take her alive or unconscious'. Aw crap that sounded bad. Um, well happy 16th! Alex says happy birthday too. We miss you!' The tape cut off.

"He needs to get a life." I mumbled.


	16. Chapter 15

**Giant chapter! Full of some smut and other stuff! Enjoy.**

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 15

Cherry P.O.V.

"You got that right." said Zack, looking angry. I threw the tape recorder on the floor and stomped on it a bunch of times. Then I took the shotgun out of my back pocket and shot it so that it was just a nice piece of smoke and ashes. When I put the gun back in my pocket, he said, "Hm. By now you think I would've noticed a gun there."

I smiled. "I hide it good."

"Okay, time for cake!" sang Misty. She pushed me over to the candles on the cake and said, "I expect _everybody _to sing. Yes, that includes you Zack." He grimaced and everybody started singing a very off key version of 'Happy Birthday To You'. Next to my foot, Luna hissed and ran up to my room. "Make a wish!" said Misty at the end of the song. I closed my eyes and thought _I wish it would snow_ and blew out all the candles. They clapped and a little girl came rushing in the door. "It's snowing!" she said and ran back outside. We all followed.

It was snowing! The snow was already about an inch thick on the ground. It looked like a thick blanket. _Looks like you got your wish. _thought Zack as we ran outside. I raised my arms up and twirled around. Then something hit the back of my head. I turned and saw Misty with a devil-ish smile and a snowball in her hand. I shook my head and picked up some snow and threw it at her. She ducked and it hit Zack in the face. We laughed as he came toward me. I started to run away but it was hard to run in snow. Then he grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me to him.

I struggled a bit and ended up falling, bringing us both down. The snow was cold on my hair as we sat up and he brushed it off of me. For the rest of the day, we played in the snow. It was constant snowball fights, snow forts, and snowmen. It was so much fun. When the sky started going dark, we told everyone good night and went up to my room for...some more fun... ;)

When I opened the door, I was hit with the scent of roses and lilacs. Scented candles were lit and rose petals were scattered around the floor. There was a little note on the bed. It said: _Thought you might want a romantic atmosphere tonight. Have fun you's two's. _"I swear there is no keeping things from that girl." I mumbled.

Zack didn't answer. He just kissed me. The night went on from there.

Zack P.O.V..

He woke up to the sound of sad meows. Zack opened his eyes and saw Cherry wasn't there. He sat up and scanned the room. Luna was sitting by the window and meowing sadly. She scratch a the window with her paws. Zack got up and checked the bathroom. Nope. When he walked out, he realized the room wasn't this messy when they went to bed. Candles had been knocked over, some of Cherry's weapons had been thrown into the wall, things were smashed on the floor, and the bracelet he gave to her was laying on the floor by the window. He picked it up and looked out the window. There were signs someone had been dragged on the ground and a car drove away. "No." he whispered to himself. He started to run out the door and remembered he needed pants.

When he put them on, a knock came at the door. It was Misty. "Okay, I know you love each other and want to get it on but can you please keep it down? I've been listening to you bang away for the past five minutes."

"That wasn't us. She's gone."

"What?"

"Someone took Cherry while I was sleeping." he said in anguish. Misty went into their room and saw the place completely trashed.

Then she whirled around. "The slayers got her. We have to go now or they'll have the Wolf back!" She hurried out of the room with Zack on her heels.


	17. Chapter 16

**Previously on A Vampyre and his Slayer:**

**Zack P.O.V.**

**He woke up to the sound of sad meows. Zack opened his eyes and saw Cherry wasn't there. He sat up and scanned the room. Luna was sitting by the window and meowing sadly. She scratch a the window with her paws. Zack got up and checked the bathroom. Nope. When he walked out, he realized the room wasn't this messy when they went to bed. Candles had been knocked over, some of Cherry's weapons had been thrown into the wall, things were smashed on the floor, and the bracelet he gave to her was laying on the floor by the window. He picked it up and looked out the window. There were signs someone had been dragged on the ground and a car drove away. "No." he whispered to himself. He started to run out the door and remembered he needed pants.**

**When he put them on, a knock came at the door. It was Misty. "Okay, I know you love each other and want to get it on but can you please keep it down? I've been listening to you bang away for the past five minutes."**

**"That wasn't us. She's gone."**

**"What?"**

**"Someone took Cherry while I was sleeping." he said in anguish. Misty went into their room and saw the place completely trashed.**

**Then she whirled around. "The slayers got her. We have to go now or they'll have the Wolf back!" She hurried out of the room with Zack on her heels.**

**Chapter 16**

Cherry P.O.V.

*Right before Zack woke up*

I was sleeping in total bliss when I heard some shuffling in my room. I thought it was Luna up and walking around, so I got up, put a robe on, and went to bring her back to bed with me. Out of nowhere someone tried to grab me. I moved out of the way and backed up against the wall. I could barely make out the outline of Nellie, Alex, and Cameron. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" I whispered harshly.

"Like I told your boyfriend, we will get up back on our side." whispered Nellie coolly. They lunged at me. I managed to keep Nellie and Alex off of me but not Cameron. He was the only one who could ever match my skills. I used anything I could get my hands on to throw at him. Just when I started getting the upper hand, Nellie started inching toward Zack's sleeping figure. I let my attention waver for one second and Cameron knocked me out.

Cameron P.O.V.

"Explain to me again why we're doing this?" asked Alex.

"Nellie wants to make Cherry sing so she can be the ultimate slayer." Cameron grunted. Man, she was heavy! Well, for a small person.

"Not that. I mean why are we following Nellie's orders?"

"Because she was second in command."

They lifted Cherry's unconscious body into the back seat of the car. Alex said, "I think you should've been second in command. Everyone knows you're almost as good as Cherry when it comes to fighting."

"He didn't want the responsibility when Snake offered." said Nellie climbing in the driver's seat. Alex looked ashamed that she had heard the whole thing. Cameron climbed in the back seat and put Cherry's head in his lap. During the car ride, he just looked at her and brushed her hair with his fingers. Usually she looked so peaceful when she slept, but now she just looked agitated. It nearly made him tear Zack to pieces when he saw them naked in bed. _Soon my dear, you won't remember him and you can be back with me. _he thought.

Cherry P.O.V.

I had no idea where I was when I woke up. All I could tell was I was laying down on a bed in a dim room. I heard footsteps outside the door and shut my eyes. Three sets of feet entered the room and I could sense at least two of them near me. "I know you're awake Cherry." said a familiar voice. Nellie. I opened my eyes to see Cameron and Nellie's faces hovering over me. Alex was by my feet. "Morning sunshine. Want breakfast?" she said.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me?" I nearly shouted bolting out of the bed so fast I was almost a blur. The boys' eyes widened but Nellie acted hurt at my question.

She put a hand on her chest. "Kidnap you? Why would you think _we_ kidnapped you? We were getting you back! Those vampyres kidnapped you and brainwashed you into thinking you were one of them and you were in love with a player vamp."

"They didn't do _anything_ to me! If anything they made me feel spent too much money on me. And I cannot _believe _you brought Zack into this." My hand went to my wrist and I found my bracelet wasn't there. I hope it was still at home. I really didn't want a complete stranger.

Alex said, "It's worse than we thought."

Cameron sighed. "Then I guess we have no choice. Let's give her to Snake and let him deal with her."

"I think the only way to get her to be back to normal is for her to sing in front of Snake."

My blood ran cold. They started dragging me to his office and I kicked and screamed the whole way. "Let me go you assholes! You have no idea what you are doing!" They didn't know the one thing I knew. I didn't even tell Zack. Once I sang, I started to lose my memory, my sense of right and wrong, and hygiene. I basically turned into an animal that killed anyone, vampyre or human, that stood in my way.

"That is such a worn out saying." said Alex rolling his eyes.

"We know what we're doing Cherry. We're bringing the real you back, " said Cameron.

"The one you were meant to be since you were born." said Nellie. We got in Snake's office and they strapped my in a chair. Snake was facing the wall. I felt like I was in some really corny and bad movie. They left and we sat in silence.

Then Snake said, "Cherry, you know they were lying to you."

"No they weren't!"

"Yes they were. Vampyres are full of lies and deceit."

"They weren't. You don't know them."

Finally he turned around and a cold, hard mask was his face. He betrayed no emotions with his expressions. "No, I don't know what kind of game they're playing. They are extremely skilled. Since they might have done this before I sent all the slayers except for your friends after the town."

I struggled against the ropes that tied me down. "You...you...you fucktard! You are sending a bunch of innocent people into their doom, slayers and good vampyres alike."

"I am well aware of the severity of the situation. Don't worry. We won't hurt your friends. We'll keep them for you to use as practice dummies." He walked around the desk and walked in front of me. He leaned on the desk and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Now, you can join your fellow slayers like I know you want to. All you need to do is sing."

"No." I ground out from my teeth.

He sighed and in a motion so quick and fluid that I missed it, he punched my mouth. My head snapped back and my head spun. "Change your mind?"

I spit some blood out of my mouth and said, "It'll take a whole lot more to break me."

"Cherry, I don't enjoy hurting you but you know I will if I have to."

"Do it then." I challenged.

"Cameron tells me you slept with one of the vampyres. Is that true?"

"None of your damn business."

He punched me again. "I believe it is."

"Yes I did. He's my soul mate so I have a right to."

"Ah, the soul mate card. There is no such things as soul mates. He was just a guy looking to get laid and now that you gave in he doesn't care what's happening to you right now."

"Liar! He loves me and he's worried."

"Then where is he?" The torture continued.

Zack P.O.V.

Misty, Zack, and Alcheron were trying to figure out the best course of action...and where they might have taken Cherry. Alcheron was looking up anything he could on the computer. Not that Zack thought it would help but still. Misty said, "Back to headquarters would make the most sense."

"Yah but where is it?" said Zack.

"Cloudsville!" exclaimed Alcheron. Misty and Zack ran over to the computer screen. There was a picture of an old club.

Zack said, "Zoom in on the street names." Misty beat Alcheron to it.

"Okay, so now we know where they took her but how are we going to get past the club full slayers and get out in one piece?"asked Misty.

Nick and Lindsay ran inside. "Every slayer from Cloudsville is coming in the town completely armed."

"We find a way to get past these losers and go through the front door." said Zack. They all found some weapons and headed outside. It was chaos. Vampyres were either running away from the slayers or fighting with everything they had. "Everyone, run! Don't stay and fight 'cuz you won't win! Run!" he cried. Everyone obeyed. The three of them ran to the car and floored it to Cloudsville. Zack prayed Cherry was okay.

Cherry P.O.V.

Snake was ruthless in his beatings. He tried to hurt me emotionally and mentally as well as physically, but I stayed strong. When he realized that these beatings weren't doing anything, he put a finger on my forehead and a splitting pain erupted in my head. I tried to hold in the scream but a whimper escaped. He put another finger on my forehead and the pain grew, if that was even possible. Then he pressed his whole hand on it and I felt like I was going to die. This time the scream came out. I jerked against the ropes, trying to get away from this pain. He lifted his palm up and I slumped in the chair. "sing! Now!" he yelled through the pounding in my head. I winced. He put his palm against my throat and the pain continued there. I couldn't even scream this time.

When he pulled away, I said, "Nothing will make me sing."

He started toward me again but stopped. He cocked his head to the side and we listened to the sound of tires on the road. The car parked in front of the building. "No one should be back yet." Snake mumbled to himself. He grabbed a walkie talkie on his desk and told Cameron, Alex, and Nellie to go check it out. Then he pressed two fingers to my throat.

Zack P.O.V.

We got out of the car and went in the abandoned club. Misty looked around and said, "I'll give them this, they sure no how to decorate."

"Where did they take her?" asked Alcheron. Zack tried to tap into Cherry's thoughts but they were fuzzy and painful.

He sighed. "I don't know."

"Guys, there are stairs." said Misty. Then, the three retards who kidnapped Cherry came down the stairs.

The girl said, "Looky what we have here. A bunch of leeches trying to save their friend."

"Where did you take her?" he hissed.

"Don't worry, she's safe and out of harm's way." Then a scream filled the club. Zack wanted to tear these people apart at that sound. The girl shrugged and smiled. "Whoops. I spoke too soon." They struck. The Cameron boy went for Zack, the other boy went for Alcheron, and the girl went for Misty. Zack's power started to work. The boy, Alex, depended on weapons. The girl, Nellie, went on pure strength and surprise attacks. Cameron was like Cherry when it came to fighting. Find the person's weakness and use it, take their strength and use it against them, ad use weapons only when you're about to lose.

"Stop." commanded a deep voice. Everyone froze ad looked at the foot of the stairs. A huge man was holding Cherry at gun point. Zack could care less about the man. All he cared about was Cherry. She was tied up, her lips were swollen and bloody, her nose was bleeding heavily, her eyes were only half open, the man seemed to be holding up most of her weight, her hair was bloody, and her eyes...

Those eyes that usually sparkled with excitement and love were dimmed and hazy. "Cherry," he whispered. She weakly lifted her head and met his gaze. He barely noticed Cameron tying him up too. _Zack. _she thought. He was alarmed at how weak her mental voice sounded.

_Are you okay? Ah stupid question. What did he do to you?_

_Trying...to make me sing...to brainwash me into...into thinking you guys are...bad._

Her thoughts cut off as she shuddered and collapsed in the man's arms. Zack struggled against Cameron's hold. The man said, "Put them in the jail. She can deal with them later." Zack tried to keep his eyes on Cherry as they went their separate ways but Cameron made him look ahead. Not knowing if she could hear him, he thought, _I swear Cherry, I will save you and that man will pay for every ounce of pain he caused you. _

_**Re**__view!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Previously on a Vampyre and his Slayer:**

**Those eyes that usually sparkled with excitement and love were dimmed and hazy. "Cherry," he whispered. She weakly lifted her head and met his gaze. He barely noticed Cameron tying him up too. **_**Zack. **_**she thought. He was alarmed at how weak her mental voice sounded.**

_**Are you okay? Ah stupid question. What did he do to you?**_

_**Trying...to make me sing...to brainwash me into...into thinking you guys are...bad.**_

**Her thoughts cut off as she shuddered and collapsed in the man's arms. Zack struggled against Cameron's hold. The man said, "Put them in the jail. She can deal with them later." Zack tried to keep his eyes on Cherry as they went their separate ways but Cameron made him look ahead. Not knowing if she could hear him, he thought, **_**I swear Cherry, I will save you and that man will pay for every ounce of pain he caused you. **_

Chapter 17

Zack P.O.V.

Three days went by and he had not seen Cherry at all. At night he heard her screams and wanted to rip that man apart, limb from limb. Then one night, no screaming. All of them tensed. Misty whispered, "Do you think she's..." she trailed off, unable to say the words.

"No. She's too valuable to them," Alcheron said. Zack wasn't so sure. She didn't give in to what they wanted, did she? Then he heard her singing "But I'll be true to you," and her mind was far away.

"No!" He fell to his knees. Misty rushed over.

"What's wrong? Did they kill her?"

"Worse. They got her to sing."

Cherry P.O.V.

I was able to go two or three days without dying, but I didn't know how much longer I could keep it up. When Snake came in for the nightly torture, he said, "Oh I hope you don't mind but Nellie is going to start torturing your friends too. Starting with you lover."

"No."

"Well then sing!" He reached to put his palms on my temples but I said, "All right! I'll sing just leave them alone."

He smiled. "There. Was that so hard?"

I took a deep breath and sang a part from 'Satellite Heart' by Anya Marina

"I'm, A Satellite Heart  
Lost In The Dark.  
I'm Spun Out So Far, You Stop I Start, But I'll Be True To You"

And that was all it took. I felt the change come over me and soon all I could think of was killing vampyres. They needed to die. My father is one, my best friend is one, and a vampyre whore screwed me. They would be the first to go. Snake came down to my level. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the Wolf. Not a puny, insignificant girl."

"What do you do?"

"I kill vampyres."

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to put with it. Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Previously on a Vampyre and his Slayer:**

**Cherry P.O.V.**

**I was able to go two or three days without dying, but I didn't know how much longer I could keep it up. When Snake came in for the nightly torture, he said, "Oh I hope you don't mind but Nellie is going to start torturing your friends too. Starting with you lover."**

**"No."**

**"Well then sing!" He reached to put his palms on my temples but I said, "All right! I'll sing just leave them alone."**

**He smiled. "There. Was that so hard?"**

**I took a deep breath and sang a part from 'Satellite Heart' by Anya Marina**

**"I'm, A Satellite Heart  
Lost In The Dark.  
I'm Spun Out So Far, You Stop I Start, But I'll Be True To You"**

**And that was all it took. I felt the change come over me and soon all I could think of was killing vampyres. They needed to die. My father is one, my best friend is one, and a vampyre whore screwed me. They would be the first to go. Snake came down to my level. "Who are you?" he asked.**

**"I'm the Wolf. Not a puny, insignificant girl."**

**"What do you do?"**

**"I kill vampyres."**

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 18

Misty P.O.V.

It had been at least three weeks since they had seen Cherry and Zack was getting more and more anxious each day. He was starting to lose sleep and had stopped eating the food they gave the cell members. Misty said on the third week, "Zack, you have to eat and sleep. What if she needs your help and you need to get us out of here?" The thought of Cherry needing help and not being able to help her had him go into hysterics. She didn't know what to do. Her best friend was a slaying monster, Zack was going insane, and there was nothing she could do. All she could do was hope Cherry was okay.

Cherry P.O.V.

As the weeks went by, I felt memories of Zack, my father, and Misty fade until I didn't know who they were. Cameron had convinced me we were going out but I refused him, saying that slaying vampyres was more important. He was disgruntle at first, but came along every mission with me. On the end of the first week, I completely forgot about my childhood. The second week, my school life and mother. The third week, I forgot about my slaying and all of my "friends". Something within me broke free and I became an animal. Blood was what I wanted and death was what I craved. I had even tried killing the small boy. The blond boy and girl locked me in a cage before I could try anything else. For three days, I paced around my cage, planning my escape. On the third night, the blond boy left his post and I was completely alone. Time to break free.

Zack P.O.V.

Cameron came down to the cell as he tried to fall asleep. "I need your help," he said with a grudging tone. Misty crossed her arms in front of her chest and Alcheron watched with wise eyes.

Zack got up and walked to the bars that held them in the cell. "Why? You kill your last vampyre practice dummies?" he said sarcastically.

Cameron sighed and looked very frustrated. "It's Cherry."

Zack tensed and reached out to grab Cameron by the shirt but the bars blocked his arms. So, he held on to two bars and leaned in close. "What did you do to her?" he growled.

"Nothing! She tried to kill Alex and she's acting like a bloodthirsty killing machine."

"I thought that's what you wanted," said Misty in a dead tone. She was clearly as upset as Zack at this news.

"It was never what I wanted. I just wanted her to love me again, but now I don't care about our relationship. Just help her!" He unlocked the cell and started leading the way to Cherry. Zack and Alcheron shared a look and the three followed Cameron. They went into a huge room. There was a cage, but the hinges were broken and there was a huge hole in the brick wall. Zack examined the hole and said, "You left her alone?"

"Just to get you!" said Cameron. The three vampyres groaned and ran outside. "Everyone split up and look for Cherry. She could be going after anyone." said Zack. They nodded and ran off in different directions. About five minutes into his run, he heard a feminine scream. Zack ran in the direction of the screaming. He saw Cherry clutching a young woman by her throat.

Cherry was yelling at the woman in a voice that didn't sound like hers. "Where's your coven, you vampyre? Huh? Answer me!" She hit the woman.

"Stop!" called Zack. Cherry let the woman go and turned to face him. It didn't look like Cherry at all. Her hair, which she normally kept so nice, was all knotted and tangled, her eyes were wild and he could tell she wanted to kill, her clothes were torn, and she _growled_ at him.

"You are a vampyre. I'm a slayer. Just stay still while I kill you and I promise it will be painful," she said in a raspy voice. She took out her stake and moved toward him like a cobra. Zack couldn't control his instincts. He pushed her back and made her hit a wall. It crumbled on her and Zack ran forward to see if she was okay. She burst out of the ruble with not even a scratch and laughed like one of those creepy witches you hear at Halloween time. "You have spunk, I respect that. But we both know I'm going to win." She struck again, his instincts were too strong again, and Zack hit her with more force this time. She hit another wall, and fell to the ground. When she didn't move, Zack rushed over. She was still breathing but barely.

Cherry P.O.V.

My memories came back in a rush as Zack pulled me in his lap. My eyes closed as I remembered how it felt when we made love, how it felt whenever he touched me, telling him I loved him. I opened my eyes to see him crying. My big strong protector, crying over a simple girl like me. "Zack," I said sluggishly.

"I'm here, love. I'm here." He smoothed my hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry. I forgot...about you." A figure touched his shoulder before he could answer. He looked back and I saw the witch that put the spell on me.

"Give her blood and all will be well. Give her blood and the spell is broken," was all she said. She smiled at me and left. Zack sat me up a little and cut his wrist. My eyes widened and I refused his wrist when he put it in front of me. "Cherry, drink." I shook my head. I deserved to die. I almost killed Zack and innocent people in my crazed state. "Dammit Cherry, I will _not _lose you! Drink!" He said. I gave up and latched on to his wrist. The fluid moved through every ounce of my body, healing my wounds, and making me stronger.

_That's it. Let it make you stronger. _thought Zack.

_I love you and thank you, _I thought back.

He laughed mentally. _I would do anything for you. _Then I found I could look through his mind. He looked through mine and smiled at my memories. Well, mostly the ones of me dancing like a dork to Hannah Montana. Then he found the ones of how I felt the night we spent together, lost in passion. _You were so sexy, you know that right?_

_Oh shut up. _I blushed. He laughed and we were kissing mentally. don't ask me how we did it, because I honestly had no idea. I finally let go of his wrist and found I looked completely normal, except for my clothes. We sat there looking in each other's eyes until the rest of the group found us.


	20. Chapter 19

A Vampyre and his Slayer Chapter 19

Cherry P.O.V.

Misty, Dad, and Cameron found us first. Misty and Dad rushed over to me while Cameron just stayed where he was. Misty immediately started talking about a mile a minute. "Oh my gosh, Cherry! Are you okay? Wow stupid question considering everything. You know, I should really go kick some ass for you. Did you know every other slayer have taken over the town? I guess we're going to have to find everyone again. They should be together because everybody knows everyone else and can't stand to be separated."

"Misty! Breath!" said Zack, still holding me. Snake, Nellie, and Alex found us next. They stood between Cameron and us.

Snake said, "Well, that was rather unfortunate. It's a shame to lose such a glorious slayer but if you want to go with your father, we won't stop you.'

I snorted. "The last time you said that, you had Stone, Bear, and N kidnap me." It still amazed me that he didn't know their real names. I tried to stand up but couldn't seem to gather up enough strength. I know I should be practically beaming with energy after the resent blood intake, but nothing. It was like a power was keeping me down. Wait...I looked up at Snake and saw him sweating ferociously. Nellie, Alex, and Cameron started toward my new friends, and I tried to move, but still couldn't. I just watched helplessly as they took them into custody.

"You're right. I can't just let you go, but I need to make sure these leeches aren't around to stop me again." Snake pulled out a stake with the pointiest point I had ever seen. One strike with that through the heart and they would be finished. When he started for Zack first, another power surged through me. This one broke whatever was keeping me down and the powers Zack told me about became my core. I could feel every inch of what I could do and it seemed endless.

The voice of the old witch seemed to be at my ear, saying, "Embrace what you were meant to be. A goddess." I did. I stood up as Snake readied himself to plunge the stake in Zack's heart. I rose my hand and pretended I was grabbing the stake. It rose from Snake's hand and floated to me. Everyone looked at me and their emotions varied, but two were always there. Fear and admiration. I focused on Snake. "Robert Phil Lewis, you have murdered many innocent people." The voices of Hecate, Artemis, and Persephone joined mine.

Zack P.O.V.

She was amazing. She was glowing in a white light, her hair was floating in an invisible breeze, and she was at least an inch off the ground.

She was beautiful.

The man in front of me, Robert, sank to his knees. "I only got rid of the ones who existence went against nature and those who hurt others."

"Lies!" The word came out sharp as a whip. "You killed innocent vampyres who never hurt anyone and didn't know about what was happening to them. Those were the ones that fell in love with your most skilled slayers. You couldn't bring yourself to letting your prized people go. For this you will pay."

The air around him sizzled and cracked like a fire in a fireplace. He begged, "Please Goddess, spare me!"

"And leave you to ruin someone else's dreams or cut some other person's life short? No." And with that, the man vanished in a puff of light. The girl, Nellie, and the other boy, Alex, ran off in terror while he went for Cherry. Her feet touched the ground and she hugged Zack. "I didn't scare you away?" she asked in her normal voice.

Zack laughed. "Of course not, goddess of my heart." Misty came over and hugged her, as did Alcheron. Zack left to get the car as Cherry went over to talk to Cameron.

Cherry P.O.V.

I went over to Cameron and asked, "Why did you help us and then turn on us?"

"I don't know. Something came over me as soon as Snake was there. And I helped you because, I guess...I finally realized you were never mine."

I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. "Your good deeds will not be passed." Zack pulled up with the car. "Good bye, friend." He nodded and Misty and I climbed in the car. Dad stayed behind to find Mom again. I waved out the window as we drove away. Then I tuned to Misty. "We're dropping you off some place and then ditching you."

She sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with the town?" I just gave her a look. "Okay." We kept driving until we found them in a town about three hours from the old one. Misty got out and hugged me through the window. "Miss you."

"Miss you too. I'll write to you, text you, and call you every day."

"You better." We laughed and Zack and I drove away.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"Anywhere."

*five years later*

I looked in the mirror one more time as Mom came in with Dad. Mom hugged me, tears already in her eyes. I smiled at her calmly and turned to Dad. He hugged me tightly, careful not to ruin my make up or dress. I waited out in the hall as Misty and Cameron went out into the main room. My little angel came to wait with me and Dad, as did Cameron and Misty's little boy. I knelt down to her level and whispered, "You ready?"

"I was born ready!" she said with a smile, her silver/purple eyes shining. I rolled my eyes. Zack taught her that. She took Misty's son's arm and they walked out into the main room. I took Dad's arm. "Are you ready?" I asked him.

"No, but are you ready?" he asked. We walked into the main room and I saw Zack gazing at me with nothing but unconditional love in his eyes. Damn, he looked good in a tux.

"Yah, I think I am," I whispered.

**And here the story draws to a close. In case there was any confusion at the five years later part, Zack and Cherry had a little girl and this was at Zack and Cherry's wedding. Review!**


End file.
